


I Only Call You When It's Half Past Five

by omgplznah (nakedlouis)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Cheating Louis, Dark Harry, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation kink, Jealous Harry, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Possessive Harry, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shameless Smut, TheOutCastAyh, Top Harry, Vaginal Sex, pójdę do piekła za tłumaczenie tego razem z autorką
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedlouis/pseuds/omgplznah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry dowiaduje się, że Louis spotyka się z dziewczyną. Bierze sprawy we własne ręce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Call You When It's Half Past Five

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Only Call You When It's Half Past Five](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347829) by [TheOutCastAyh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutCastAyh/pseuds/TheOutCastAyh). 



Od jakiegoś czasu Harry wiedział co się dzieje. Wiedział, że Louis z kimś sypiał. Wiedział kiedy Louis przychodził do domu pachnąc jakby stał wcześniej na zewnątrz po prostu paląc papierosa, jego ubrania miały na sobie ich zapach zanim wszedł do środka. Poza zapachem dymu w jego ustach, język Louisa nie smakował tak samo. Jego dotyk nie był delikatny, był poszarpany i szorstki. Harry wiedział, że w niektóre noce, kiedy Louis mówił, że wychodzi "do baru" jest z kimś innym. Jego skóra parzyła kiedy owijał ramiona wokół Harry'ego, skradał się do łóżka jakby był tam cały czas. Zawsze myślał, że Harry śpi, ale on był rozbudzony, licząc godziny gdy Louisa nie było w nocy.

 

Każdego ranka budził się tak samo. Wstawał przed Louisem, brał prysznic, robił śniadanie i budził Louisa. Louis był potulny, ciągnął Harry'ego aby go przytulić. Całował go nieprzytomnie z porannym oddechem i żartobliwie nabierał ochoty na gryzienie warg i szyi Harry'ego. Harry grałby. Ocierając się o niego delikatnie, pociągając do góry i zmuszając do ubrania się.. Kończyli śniadanie i przez większość dni chodzili na siłownię. Harry biegał na bieżni, a Louis unosił ciężary leżąc.

 

Krew w Harry'm się zagotowała.

 

Myśl o tym, że ktoś inny dotyka Louisa, jest przez niego pieprzony.. Ma jego dłonie na całym ciele, ugryzienia, jego zarost drażni wnętrze jego ud. Harry mógłby złamać kark tej szmaty w pół. Zachowywał zimną krew. Weszli pod prysznic, Harry był tam pierwszy. Woda spływała po jego ciele, płynąc chłodno w porównaniu do wściekłości gotującej się pod jego skórą. Kabina otworzyła się i rzucił okiem przez ramię na swojego narzeczonego. Louis był opalony, piękny. Uśmiechnął się, jego dłonie natychmiast spoczęły na biodrach Harry'ego. Pocałował kręgosłup Harry’ego, całując wzdłuż wypukłości na jego plecach do połowy, a potem z powrotem. Harry pozostał cicho, płucząc swoje włosy.

"Skarbie" zagruchał Louis, jego dłonie pocierały jego boki "Kocham Cię"

Harry mu nie wierzył.Nie wierzył mu od czasu rozsiania się plotki o tym, że Louis był widziany z kimś w klubie. Z jakąś dziewczyną. Od tamtej pory miał swoje podejrzenia.

Louis powiedział mu, że to tylko "coś co próbuje stworzyć prasa", że próbowali "popsuć związek Harry'ego i Louisa".

Kiedy się ujawnili, niektórzy ludzie odwrócili się od tej dwójki. Homofobiczne komentarze i obelgi uderzały w nich, ale oni zawsze mogli na sobie polegać.

Wtedy odrzucił swoje podejrzenia.

Kiedy do Harry'ego zadzwonił bliski przyjaciel z Nowego Jorku, w tym czasie gdy Harry i Louis byli tam aby spędzić trochę czasu sam na sam w ich penthousie, powiedział, że widział Louisa razem z dziewczyną w barze tej samej nocy. Harry wiedział, że by go nie okłamał, bo dziesięciokrotnie adorował ich związek. Od tamtej pory Harry miał oko na Louisa , zawsze trzymając tą myśl w swojej głowie.

Harry został sprowadzony do rzeczywistości kiedy Louis pocałował jego ramiona, "Skarbie?"

Obrócił się, patrząc na Louisa. "Też Cię kocham" musnął wargi Louisa, wracając do szybkiego prysznica.

Louis nie pytał, umył się, przemoknięci założyli świeże ubrania i wrócili do domu.

 

...

Telefon Louisa zabrzęczał. Sięgnął po niego, zatrzymując Fifę i przewijając wiadomości. Uśmiechnął się.

_Wychodzimy dziś wieczorem? Mam coś dla nas. x_

Obejrzał się przez ramię sprawdzając czy w drzwiach nie ma Harry'ego. Był złym człowiekiem, że to robił, ale był z Harry'm tak długo. Kochał Harry'ego, kochał się z nim pieprzyć, kochał budzić się obok niego - ale ich życia były zawsze takie same. Budzili się, jedli śniadanie, szli na siłownię, wracali do domu, robili lunch, obijali się, robili podwieczorek, później kolację, prysznic i szli do łóżka. Te same rzeczy wciąż i wciąż, i to nudziło Louisa. Louis chciał ekscytacji, chciał przeżywać nowe doświadczenia z nowymi ludźmi. Na początku czuł się okropnie, pozwalając dziewczynie sobą kierować. Czuł się okropnie gdy po pijaku wszystko się ściemniało, a on budził się następnego ranka w jej łóżku. Nie powiedział Harry'emu - to złamałoby jego serce. Ich związek by się rozpadł i wszystko co wcześniej znał zostałoby zapomniane. Louis kochał Harry'ego bardzo mocno, nie chciał go stracić.

 

Narobił bałaganu. Podobnie jak Harry, ale Louis jeszcze tego nie wiedział.

 

Louis dwa razy sprawdził wejście do pokoju odpisując "Zdecydowania bardzo, kochanie. Będę u Ciebie o ósmej"

Dostał zaraz odpowiedź "Nie mogę się doczekać ;)".

 

Louis schował telefon kiedy wszedł Harry z przekąskami w misce. Louis uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, gdy wręczył mu butelkę wody. "Dziękuję, skarbie." wydął wargi.

Harry pochylił się, całując go szybko i usiadł za nim. 

Louis obrócił się, opierając się tyłem o Harry'ego.

"Lou, jem." powiedział Harry owijając ramiona wokół niego.

"No dalej, podziel się." Louis spojrzał na miskę, winogrona, gruszki, wszystkie rodzaje owoców przecięte w kawałeczki tworząc sałatkę owocową. Louis otworzył usta, "Winogrona poproszę." Harry przytaknął. Louis odchylił głowę, a Harry oparł brodę o jego skroń. "Dziękuję, skarbie" powtórzył. 

Harry spojrzał na niego w dół, a sadystyczny uśmiech wkradł się na jego twarz. "Nie ma sprawy."

Louis zanucił, odblokowując grę i grał podczas gdy Harry czasem wsuwał winogrona w jego usta lub przyciskał je do jego warg, aby Louis owijał swoje wargi wokół tego, zanim nieświadomie i lekko ssał je tuż przy palcach Harry'ego.

Harry mógłby mieć swój moment pewnego dnia. Musiał tylko przyłapać Louisa na gorącym uczynku.

**Author's Note:**

> Link do oryginału: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5347829  
> Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.
> 
> Dziękuję edgeofmyinnocence.tumblr.com za pomoc w tłumaczeniu :)  
> Shot jest dość długi, a ja nie jestem profesjonalistką, więc podzieliłam go na 8 części.


End file.
